Overseer
Overseer is a WHT Medic Concept created by Xho. He is the head of the organisation known as Pavor Nocturnus, which he has headed for many centuries. Lore Overseer was originally human - though a human with an almost alien intelligence and a proficiency in engineering technology. One of the first members elected to be part of the think tank that would later become Pavor Nocturnus, it was Overseer's intention to have Pavor Nocturnus overcome and supersede human civilisation. However, he knew that from the start, it would take longer than what could be achieved in one lifetime. It was in his best interests to become immortal so that Pavor Nocturnus would reign eternal in turn. As the technological advancement progressed, Overseer developed the technology to transfer his conscience into that of a machine. Originally passing off his death as that of old age, Overseer was disguised as the first artificial intelligence of Pavor Nocturnus, dubbed 0V3R533R by its critics. As it ruminated over countless years, the first iterations of the more advanced Automatons came into being. Overseer took the prototype models and stored it within his databanks, silently developing on the blueprints of the model until the power required became available. However, such power required to design Overseer's desired body was far beyond the reaches of even Pavor Nocturnus. By some divine governance, The Cube, one of few alien artifacts to spill into the world, briefly came into Pavor Nocturnus' possession. Under Overseer's command, it was used as a power source to design an indestructible body that could also contain the mind of now what was an advanced consciousness - and in doing so, Overseer left his machine-like state and re-entered his new body - now with characteristics that put him as both the head of Pavor Nocturnus and its most feared member. Personality and Behaviour Several centuries within a machine had warped Overseer's already skewed mindset of the world. Under his guidance, Pavor Nocturnus had forcibly removed millions from the world, and building over their bodies to further their grasp and achieve their goal of global order. Thinking almost like a machine now, Overseer's logic is irrational and violent, and sees death as a feasible means to an end. Through his operatives, Overseer commands the respect of millions, though respect can often be confused with fear. Powers and Abilities Having self-developed his mind and body beyond that of human limitation, Overseer is essentially a super-intelligent machine within an equally advanced body. His cognitive capabilities are alien-like, and is able to coordinate and micromanage things greater than military-grade computers. Additionally, Overseer has equipped his body with both inexhaustible stamina and superhuman characteristics, meaning that if given the circumstances, he could stand against his own operatives in combat. Overseer is also fitted with a far more powerful version of Paladin's laser projectile, of which are in both of his hands. Faults and Weaknesses Though physically unparalleled, even the mind of Overseer is sometimes at fault. Since Overseer thinks on such a linear basis, paradoxical thought or improvised tactics are not always within Overseer's foresight, and can be outsmarted in a one-on-one situation at times. Category:Abominations Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks made by Xho Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Medics Category:WHT Team